1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus or method for hand gesture recognition based on a depth image, and more particularly, to an apparatus or method for recognizing and embodying a motion or shape of a hand by using a depth image including a hand region.
[Description about National Research and Development Support]
This study was supported by Project No. 1375025943 of Ministry of Culture, Sports and Tourism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to recognize a hand gesture or a hand shape, a user to be recognized may wear a device such as a special glove, and then the hand of the user may be photographed. However, in this method, the user may feel inconvenience while moving, and the device should be calibrated for each user.
To solve the above drawbacks, a vision-based recognition method for recognizing a hand shape based on a color image or depth image of a user without special equipment is being studied. When a hand shape is recognized using a color image, features of the hand extracted from the color image are very limited since the hand has a single color.